The Grand Party of Aaa (FioLee)
by NeonFizz1
Summary: Fionna and Marshall get drunk at a party and make some rash decisions...


_*Boom Boom Boom*_

The music echoed all around, beating from one ear to another, mixing with the excited voices of all of the Aaa-ians hustling together. There was dancing, tunes, food, drink, balloons, couples, singles trying to get lucky - Everything you can think of was happening here, tonight, at the Grand Party of Aaa. There was no particular reason for celebration, Gumball just felt the need to reward his citizens for all of their hard work and cooperation over the years of the Candy Kingdom - Of course, all of the other kingdoms decided to come along too. The place was absolutely bustling - So much so, that the Candy Palace Ballroom was no longer large enough to host such festivities and so, the party had been moved outside.

Treetrunks could be heard calling all too loudly to , _"Get over here you sexy beauty you!" _

Flame Prince could be heard feebly discussing plans with Cinnamon Bun over hiccups and stumbles.

But of course, the loudest, and most noticeable noises, were the echoes screaming from Marshall Lee's bass guitar. He tilted his head back in enjoyment as his fingers quickly blurred between the different strings, letting out an outstanding level of rock music that everybody couldn't help but love - Especially, Fionna.

The young girl stood in the corner of the area, away from everyone else, and helped herself to yet another glass of sparkling pink punch. She twirled the straw around, making the bubbles inside fizz and pop, and lost herself in her own little world. She sighed. Flame Prince was busy with politics and junk, Gumball was too wrapped up in organising everything, Marshall was wrapped up in HIS own world on the guitar, and Glob knows where Cake had disappeared off to - She caught her and Monichromicorn sneaking off into the darkness hours ago.

_*Hic*_

Fionna rubbed her head, she was starting to feel light-headed and dizzy. A groan escaped her lips and she regretted drinking so much - But she was so.. not into this tonight! She usually loved parties, but with none of her besties to hang with, and no bad guys to slay, what was there to do?

_*Hic* _

Ughh... Fionna grumbled again and screwed her eyes shut, clenching her stomach. She needed to sit down for a minute. She quickly grabbed the nearest chair and doubled over with the feeling of sickness. Her face turned a dim shade of green and soon, she was sleeping, though not soundly. She was snoring away loudly, looking pretty rough on the wooden chair, just... passed out and grumbling nothings to no-one inparticular.

_"Fiooonnnaaaa..."_

Grumbles.

_"Fiiooooonnnnnaaaa...!" _

Mumbles.

_"Fiiiiiiiiiiii-Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...!"_

Giggles.

_"For Globs _*hic*_Sake, where has that girl gone?! Fion-"_

The drunken voice stopped and chuckled to himself as he finally found the person of his searching passed out, half-fallen off a chair towards the edge of the party - or, what _was _the party, it ended ages ago, and Fionna was the only one left to find and help to stumble back home.

The character quickly evaporated into a puff of dark-black smoke, only to reappear seconds later right in front of her. For a moment, he stood just.. staring at her. He couldn't help but let a grin pass over his lips at the humour of her un-ladylike position. Head on the floor, with her hat only half-on, and her golden hair sprawled, tangled, all over the grass beneath her, arms in positions completely opposite to each other, with spilled drinks next to each hand, and both legs propped up on top of the wooden chair in an un-ladylike manner, one sock up, one sock down. Oh if only he had his camera phone on him he could tease her for years about this one!

He chuckled to himself again and hiccuped before leaning in close enough to feel the warmth of her flushed face on his. He whispered quietly into her ear, letting the breaths slither up her neck and face into her ear _"I can see your underwear..."_

Azure eyes quickly snapped open, and her face flushed an even deeper shade of pink than before. _"Wh-Wh-What..?!" _The girl fell backwards completely and fumbled around to sit upright with her hands holding her skirt firmly down. She tried to stand up, but fell right back down and knocked the chair over onto her foot "Owwwwww...! Ugh..." *Hic* She rubbed her head in a mixture of drunkenness, tiredness, embarrassment and pain - though, whether this was from the alcohol or the injury was debatable.

As she finally came to her senses a little and put on her hat. All she could see was a blurry figure bent over in front of her. She rubbed her eyes *Hic* _"Whaa..." _and recognised him straight away. Red eyes, blue-grey skin, plaid shirt... Marshall... And he was doubled over in absolute hysterics at her, almost crying with laughter. _Marshall... what's he... why... what... Marshall...?_

*I can see your underwear* flashed in her mind.

_"MARSHALL!" _ The shout stunned them both and they simultaneously rubbed their heads and grumbled _"O-ow..." _They looked at each other and just laughed, again, drunkenly for a while before stopping to take a deep breath and sigh at each other, both smiling crookedly and hiccuping.

Fionna tried to stand herself up, but stumbled and Marshall instinctively hovered over to her quickly and supported her. He may be drunk, but he could handle his drink far better than she could. He wrapped her arm round his shoulder and started walking, but the bruising of Fionna's foot, making her limp, mixed with the already clumsiness of being drunk, made it exceedingly difficult for him to walk her home without falling over himself.

_"Y'know what? I've got a better idea." _Marhshall smirked a little too much, and in one quick manoeuvre, swept her off her feet and carried her princess style_. _

Fionna let out a squeak of surprise and clumsily fumbled to wrap her arms around his neck, making their faces closer to each other than she'd usually be comfortable with. But somehow, she liked this. The comfort of being in his arms, which were stronger than she'd ever realised before, the firmness of having their bodies pressed slightly up against each other.. Instinctively on this thought, she snuggled in closer to him, holding him tighter, looking at his body, and then his face... that skin, so smooth... She could just... Her head moved in a little closer and.. *Hic!* She jumped back and giggled embarrassedly _"S-Sorry... Must er... must be the.. drink getting to me.. yeah that's it.. I wasn't gonna like.. kiss you.. or anything.. Marshall! *Hic* I...-"_

_"Fionna shush."_ He stopped walking and frowned at her _"Just... shush, this isn't fair."_

_"What.. what isn't fair..?"_

_"This.. I-" _He cut himself off mid-sentence before confessing something. The drink was probably getting to him too and he was off-guard far more than usual which scared him. He couldn't suppress his emotions properly like he usually could. _"I.. I wish I could tell you" _He sighed, and his eyes became shadowed over in an almost... sadness or hurt so Fionna noticed.

She tilted his head and looked at him properly. _"Marshall... just tell me...I might...like...what you have to *Hic* say..." _She looked him dead in the eye. She may be drunk out of her mind, but she wanted to know what was going on with him. She felt something when she looked at Marshall earlier, and though she didn't know whether it was the drink making her carefree or something she'd locked away for a while now, she figured it was the latter because well... This wouldn't suddenly come from nowhere... right..?

"_I'm not good with words. You'redrunk. I'm drunk. We don't know what we're doing properly. leave it Fionna. I'm not in the mood." _A cold tone brushed the surface of his voice and he still refused to look Fionna in the eye. _"Just.."_

But before he could even say anything else or argue further, Fionna replied with a stubborn _"No." _and took a brave step forward. She firmly lent in towards him, giving him no room for hesitation, and pressed her lips against his. She misjudged it a little and hit his fang, causing her lip to bleed slightly. Marshall pulled away. Fionna figured he was going to tell her to stop and that she was being stupid and that she'd regret it in the morning, so looked at him with saddened eyes. But, to her surprise, he relied with _"Let me get that for you" _And smirked almost seductively at her.

He licked his lips, and then licked hers, gently cleaning the blood off her lip and smoothly moving in for a more passionate kiss. They stayed this way for a while, just caught in the moment, tongues and lips crashing into each other lovingly, feelings and colours swirling around them and capturing them in their own little world of love. Marshall was the first to pull away, though he wasn't smiling, he looked serious.

_"Fionna, marry me." _He whispered into her ear before kissing along her neck. _"Let's run away together"_

_"Marshall don't be silly! You're drunk, so am I. It's stupid and reckless! It's only the alcohol making me feel this way about you tonight, we'll regret it in the morning... Besides, I love Gumball... not you.." _Is what he expected her to say. But this time, he was the one pleasantly surprised at her reaction.

She grinned subtly and returned the kisses on his neck, brushing over the bite marks he had against his cool skin. She lifted her mouth ever so slightly away from his skin, so that her lips still brushed a little against him and said _"Okay. Let's do it"_

Nothing more was needed in terms of words, and so instead, they sealed the agreement with a firm, passionate kiss, later to turn into a tight embrace, and maybe something more. Who knew what the future held for them. But they didn't care, their love had finally been spoken aloud and that was all that mattered in this moment.


End file.
